radiant_spiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mochi
Mochi is a dual Ghost/ Water type Pikachu in the Moon clan, led by Mirage. Appearence :: Mochi is a normal sized, skinny pikachu with a very soft fur. She has silvery blue eyes. The tips of her paws, ears, and tail are a very dark grey. Her back is a Diamond with swirls coming off the lower tips that resemble water swirls. She is almost always wearing her sunglasses or as what she likes to refer to them as her "Shades". Her fur color is a golden yellow. Powers and Abilities Mochi can waterbend water as a pass time or as self defense. Personality Mochi is a fun-loving, care-free wild girl who loves nothing more than to flirt and party. She has a good nature and pulls pranks once in a while, but she would never go to an extreme to actually hurt someone. She acts like she doesnt care but on the inside she really cares, a lot. She actually ''does ''get mad, but its only when you insult her friends or family. Relationships Leone The first glowchu to "understand" Mochi's game and actually play along, Mochi has romantic feelings for all guys but Leone's is much more than just flirting, she actually likes him and once in a while has a drink with him~ he doesn't seem to mind her and shares the some of the same interests. She always has her eyes on him and wont let him get seriously injured or harmed. She develpoed an actual crush on him. Blake The actual first glowchu Mochi had met, she seems to like him and once in a while flirts with him, he is her best male friend, which is saying a lot since she likes guys. She will get jealous if other girls were to flirt with him and will become protective if he's in any danger. She threatens other girls if they were to break his heart, that she would break them. They share a very close bond and Mochi almost acts like a sister to him. She has a major crush on him aswell. Vorixx Mochi's best friend and partner-in-crime, she usually hangs around Voriixx and gets advice from her. Mochi actually considers Voriixx to be a better "sister" than Roxy, and she wouldn't mind switching the two~ Mochi would risk her life just to save Voriixx. They've known eachother for a very long time and Mochi loves to be around Vorixx because she can be herself. Yuna Mochi is quite aware of the feelings that Blake and Yuna share and she wouldn't want to get in between the two unless she really had to, she tried to mask her jealousy but only made it more noticeable to Yuna, Mochi has even threatened Yuna by saying if she breaks Blake's heart, she'll brake Yuna's face. It is unknown if Mochi accepts Yuna. Mochi doesnt typically hang around unless they read mangas. Roxy Mochi's sister Roxy, they have always had that sibling rivalry to see who was "better" even though they argue a lot, Mochi wouldn't be the one to let Roxy get seriously injured by anything and would risk her life to save her sister. Even if Mochi avoids Roxy like the plauge, Mochi is always watching Roxy, no matter where she may be. Category:Characters Category:Moon Clan